What's Next
by Turquoise Lombax
Summary: This is the next story from What A day
1. The Next Morning

Pearl stretched out of her cosy bed glad to be back home away from Nefarious.She follows the pancake aroma out of her room and into the kitchen seeing her dad prepare breakfast.

"Hi dad"Pearl yawned as she sit down at the wooden table.

Alister joined her at the table sliding her plate on the table "Good morning Hun how did you sleep?"

"Better than what I did the last couple of days"Pearl answered munching on her pancakes "Nefarious had me trapped in a small cage hanging from a ceiling!"

"Yep that's the oldest trick in the book for him but don't worry he will pay for it"Alister reassured squeezing on his coffee mug,he didn't take things nicely when someone harms his daughter.

"But it was a good thing that I was saved and the best part is they said if I ever needed anything again that I should call them,even if it's just to hang out"Pearl smiled thinking about the furry and his robot.

"That's great Pearl I'm glad you have someone else to call on,You even made new friends but please be more aware of your surroundings I don't want anything happening to you"Alister warned staring directly into her eyes"it was a good thing that it was Nefarious and not Voreslon or it would of been worst!"

Pearl sighed knowing that she would have to start spending more alone time in her house instead of outside"Yeah your right,I'll be more careful"

Alister sighed in relieve and grinned "Thanks Pearl that's all I could ask!"

Pearl smiled nervously at her dad before leaving the table and washing her plate off,Her thoughts wandered off thinking about the lombax and her hanging out together she was wondering what he was doing at the moment.

"Pearl you've been washing that plate for a while now I think it's clean"Alister told wondering if she was okay.

Pearl snapped out of her daydream"Oo right." She placed the plate back in the cabinet without drying it.

"Hu--"Alister said only to be interrupted with Pearl annoyance.

"What"Pearl growled having a disturbed expression on her face.

"Are you okay?"Alister questioned in a soft voice with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes."Pearl lied she didn't want her father to know too much about the guy she just met,she knows how protective he is especially around guys.

Pearl sat at the couch and turned on her game system and begin to play. Alister finished eating and joined her.


	2. On The Other Side

Meanwhile Ratchet was asleep soundly and Clank was down the hall preparing breakfast for his broken-hearted friend.Ratchet woke up from his slumber with his heart pounding it felt like his heart was cracking,with a massive headache.

"Ohh"Ratchet groaned holding his head as he got out of bed walking toward the mirror seeing how awful he looked.

He knew that he couldn't dwell on his physical appearance,he had to worry about finding another house to stay,he knew that Qwark wasn't going to let him stay forever.Ratchet walked out of the room to the kitchen.

"Hello Ratchet"Clank greeted putting his plate full of pancakes on the glass table.

"Hi pal,have you found any houses yet?"Ratchet questioned as he began to eat his breakfast.

"No I have not and Qwark just called and said the Q-force are coming to work soon"

"What"Ratchet shouted as he slapped his face into his pancakes!

"Ratchet!"Clank called not wanting him to get his fur dirty"Lift up your head and finish eating and take a shower they are coming soon!"

Ratchet slowly lifted up his head"I thought that we don't work until three"

"Well he changed it for some reason"Clank answered.

Ratchet finished up eating his breakfast and tossed his plate in the dishwater"Alright pal I will be out soon"

Clank's eyes wired down a bit when he watched his best friend walk out with droopy ears.Ratchet ran up the stairs and was in the shower pondering how the fire started.Was it something mechanic that caused the fire?Was it the fireworks that started the fire?Was it something else that started the fire that he wasn't aware of?

"Ratchet they are coming"Clank warned knocking on the door.

"Already"Ratchet hollered turning off the water and grabbing his towel.

He dried himself the best he could before he ran downstairs tripping on the way to the mall hall.

"Ratchet are you okay?"Clank asked rubbing his pals moist fur.

"Yes."Ratchet said getting up.

"Oh my goodness Ratchet"Mady laughed"Your so wet what happened to you did someone dump some sewer water on you"

"Mady I don't have time for your jokes,I just lost my house in a fire so like can you not"Ratchet sighed beginning to lose respect for himself

"Oh my...I'm sorry..Is there anything I can do"Mady questioned feeling bad for the dripping lombax.

"Can you find a house for me...I know Qwark won't let me stay here long so I have to find a house"Ratchet mentioned.

"No I don't but if I do I will let you know"Mady assured walking into the meeting room Ratchet and Clank followed behind her.


	3. In Search Of A Home

Ratchet and Clank sat at the planning table with the rest of their co-workers.Ratchet couldn't keep focus all he could think about was finding a new house.Qwark was informing the Q-Force their mission to save the galaxy once again.

"And Ratchet"Qwark paused for a moment as he turned his chair.

Ratchet sighed as he stared down in his lap fiddling with his striped hands.

Qwark took a deep breath knowing that he was going to lose five-hundred bolts for letting Ratchet and Clank take a few days off"Maybe you two should take a few days off,You both lost your home and you too should begin searching for a new one."

"Thank you Qwark"Clank said patting Ratchet on his back "We should get going we will need to find a new home as soon as possible"

"Your right pal"Ratchet smiled weakly at Clank as he slowly got out of the office chair"Thank you Qwark"

"Psst no problem...Don't just stand here go"Qwark growled gesturing them to go away.

Ratchet and Clank walked out the Q-Force to find a place to live.Ratchet hopped into his ship and just sat there.

Clank noticed Ratchet's odd posture in his omni wrench seat "Um would you like me to drive us to a neighborhood?"

"Sure pal"Ratchet answered switching seats with Clank.

"Hmm perhaps we should go to Haven city I heard they have some nice homes"Clank mentioned pulling out the newspaper in keeps with him.

Ratchet observes the newspaper and notices all the nice homes there but was unsure if they could effort it the houses looked expensive "I don't know Clank these houses are top notch."

"Do not worry I am sure that there is a house we can afford"Clank reassured driving off to a new planet.


	4. Something to do

Pearl and Alister were inside their homes laying on the couch clueless of what to do next they pretty much did everything inside the house and Alister was getting pretty frustrated he didn't know how else to amuse Pearl.

"Pearl I just don't know what else to do anymore,You are going to have to find another way to amuse yourself you know that soon I will have to go to work soon"

"I'm sorry dad it's just I depend on people for my happiness I know I shouldn't but I do and it's just boring because most of my friends are in this Galaxy and the few friends that are here are always busy!"

Alister noticed his daughter getting frustrated "I know and I'm sorry that you have any communications with your planet"

"It's okay I guess I mean soon I will be able to communicate with them but in the meantime I will have to find some more friends in this galaxy"

"What about your two fongroid friends?"

"They're at work"Pearl sighed.

"Hmm Pearl you know the summer is starting soon maybe you need a summer job"Alister suggested "It will keep you amuse and you can buy your own things"

Pearl giggled a bit pondering the things that happen at work"Yeah but you know how the public acts around me sometimes"

Alister thought about what happened a few weeks ago with the agorians "Yeah good point...But you will need to control your anger"

"Woah dad"Pearl questioned surprised that her dad brought up the topic of anger management "You are talking to me about anger management but you can't even solve your own"

"Pearl do not get a smart mouth you know I want the best for you and I do not want you getting in trouble or worst over your anger"

Pearl got off the couch and begin to walk toward the stairs and hollered across the hall "But as a father if that were to happen you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me"

Alister glared into Pearl's eyes "I know what it is Pearl you don't want to work you are probably going to your bed right now"

"Dad you are great at guessing and by the way I have social anxiety"Pearl said walking up the stairs.

Alister sighed wondering what got into Pearl.His cellphone began to ring and he reached toward his phone "Hello Jarvis"

"Hello my daughter would like to hang out with yours she just got off of work"

"Sure and can she stay over your house while I am at work?"

"Of course you know how much I love your daughter come and drop her off"

"Will do I will call you when I get there"Alister assured hanging up "Pearl?"

Pearl did not answer,Alister heard the echo of Pearl's snoring "No wonder she is so rude"

Alister got off his couch and walked upstairs to Pearl's room.

"Pearl?"Alister whispered shaking her.

Pearl woke up "Yes dad"

"Come on Pearl I'm dropping you off at Marie house"

Pearl hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs "Yippie"

Alister couldn't help but to smile at his lovely daughter and followed her down the stairs to the ship.


	5. The Day Over

"Okay Pearl you have fun and listen to Jarvis"Alister told grinning at Pearl.

"I will dad"Pearl reassured waving at her dad as he pulled off.

"Okay I will see you soon bye love you"

"I love you too dad"Pearl waved excited that she gets to hang with her best friend!

Her,Marie and Jarvis headed inside.

"Oh my goodness this is going to be so fun"Marie squealed running up the stairs to her room.

The girls grabbed the nail polish and turned on the radio and they begin to talk about their life.

"So Pearl has anything interesting happened to you lately?"Marie questioned painting Pearl's nails.

"Actually yes my dad is making me get a summer job"

"Oo you should work at Qwarkatic"Marie suggested

"Why can't I work where you are?"

Marie giggled "Now Pearl I'm pretty sure you know the consequences of that happening"

"What do you mean?"Pearl inquired with a confused expression on her face

"I mean you will get us distracted and probably fired..we talk a lot when we are together we barely got done with that group project at school"

"You do have a point there girly"Pearl agreed watching as Marie finished her last nail"I-I met this guy yesterday he saved me from an evil robot"

"Yeah my father told me what happened and I wanted to see you as soon as possible to make sure you were okay...Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine I'm actually glad I got kidnapped because I met this guy"Pearl explained as she begin to blush.

"A guy eh?"Marie laughed "It sounds more than just a guy to me!"

"No-no it's just a guy"Pearl studdered"I got his number and he said if I ever needed to call him for anything that I can call"

"Ah well when are you going to call this guy so you two can hang out?"Marie asked interested in Pearl's friend

"Soon but no-not now I'm pretty sure he is at work with his robot friend saving the Galaxy"

"Saving the Galaxy they have a tough job and they get paid so little to do that job"Marie mentioned as she finished up her last nail on her right hand.

"Yeah I heard they have a lot of budget cuts celebrities get paid way more than them and it's not fair"Pearl said as she admires her new deep blue glittery nails "Wow your good"

"Thanks"Marie said as she put her nail polish up"How about we watch the latest Courtney Gears movie?"

"Sure"Pearl smiled hoping on Marie's bed.

"I'll get the popcorn"Marie assured walking down the stairs.

"Make sure you don't burn them this time"Pearl shouted as she laid down on Marie's comfy bed,her bed felt like layers of clouds.


	6. Not So Sure

Ratchet and Clank called the landlord of the house to have a view of the house.The landlord opened the door and they began to look around the house.

"This room is pretty spacious"Ratchet mentioned observing the blue room.

Clank giggled "Yeah you can put a small gym in here"

"What about this room"Ratchet questioned walking across the small hallway to get to the smaller size room.

"Um it's a bit small"Clank mentioned"We should check the kitchen"

Ratchet and Clank walked towards the kitchen they did not like that they felt squished when they were walking down the hallway.

When they arrived at the kitchen it was small,he couldn't even turn around without bumping into something,they both agreed on this wasn't the house for them and kept searching.

"What a house"Ratchet grunt as he was driving off to another location

"How could anyone live in those houses"Clank wondered.

"I don't know pal but we have to keep searching soon we will need to go back to work and Qwark won't let us stay at his place"

"Hmm perhaps we should go to Sam Suny,Maybe they have more spacious houses on that side!"

"Great idea Clank"Ratchet replied as he began to drive over there.


	7. Ugh

Pearl and Marie were upstairs watching the Courtney Gears movie nibbling on their popcorn. Marie had watched this movie dozens of times but she could never get bored of it. Pearl on the other hand, it was her first time seeing this movie and she was enjoying the funny moments of the film.

"Oh my God Pearl cover your eyes!" Marie shouted covering Pearl's eyes.

Pearl tries to peak over Marie's hand and laughs. "I've seen worst Marie how bad can it get."

Marie puts her hand down and let Pearl continue to watch the movie. Pearl and Marie watched the movie for another hour before it ended. They were both in tears from the movie.

"That has to be the funniest movie Courtney Gears has ever done." Pearl laughed.

"Oh no no you still haven't watched this five." Marie pointed at the other five movies under her T.V.

"Well I guess we will have to watch them later then. C'mon and grab your soccer ball I want to go outside and play."

"Okay." Marie replied grabbing her soccer ball and following behind Pearl outside.

"What a beautiful day it is." Pearl smiled as she stretched. "We should play over there." She pointed.

"Over there?" Marie asked slowly. She was not a fan of playing with the other tharpod over there because they were quite mean. "I don't know Pearl there are not exactly 'friendly'. Are you even listening to me?"

Pearl was already making her way over there ignoring her friend. "You worry too much." Pearl brushed it off as nothing and was beginning to think that Marie is a little shy. "Hey guys." She waved.

The kids stopped playing at blankly stare at the two. It was quiet and Pearl begins to feel the tension. Maybe Marie was right they should of played by themselves but it was too late to turn back now.

"Hey um me and my friend were wondering if you would like to play soccer with us?" Pearl grabs the ball from Marie and shows them.

"Oo I got a better game!" A big Rigarian kid said.

"What it is?" Pearl asked jumping up and down.

The kid snatches the soccer ball from Pearl.

"Hey!" Pearl shouts. "Give that back!"

The Rigarian kid threw it to his other friend and Pearl runs to his other friend.

"Qwark in the middle!" Another kid cheered.

The kids begins to throw the soccer ball around while Pearl sprints every time to try to get the ball. Marie giggles a bit and even began to record it.

"Hey let's throw her instead." A tharpod kid encouraged picking up Marie.

"Put me down." She squeals trying to get out of his grasp.

"MARIE!" Pearl hollered in concern. She runs to the other kid. "Put her down now!"

"You are going to have to catch her first." The kids began to throw her.

"Why did you throw her?" Pearl yells.

"You were on our terf." The kid responds glaring down at Pearl.

"Oh believe me buddy boy this is going to be our terf when we are done here!" She assures.

"Oh please. You are so short." He pushes Pearl down.

Pearl falls into the dust coughing. She growls before charging at him. The kid holds on Pearl's head as she swings and kicks him which is ineffective to him.

"Stop!"Ratchet yells getting out of the ship with Clank by his side.

All the kids froze while Ratchet begins to walk their direction.

"First put the Fongoid down." He orders.

The kid puts the Fongoid down and waits for further instructions.

"And second what the Zoni is going on here?!"

"They came in our terf." Another kid pointed.

"Wanting to play and you guys just went crazy and messed with us." Marie explained.

All of the kids began to argue again.

"Hey stop can we just sort things out? It sounds like these two girls came into your ' terf ' wanting to play and since you kids don't know them you didn't want them around."

The three kids nodded.

"Well maybe if you get to know the girls then maybe you can make new friends and have fun."

The three kids looked at each other and nods.

"Alright good. See there is no reason to argue."

"Can I?" Marie questioned having her hand out hoping for one of the kids to pass her soccer ball.

The shortest kid passed Marie her soccer.

"Thanks." Marie smiled.

"We gotta go. Catch y'all later?" The tallest kid waved.

"As long as it doesn't involve throwing us." Pearl joked.

"You got it." The middle child agreed walking with his other two siblings.

I know I haven't updated this story in so long due to being focused on school and my other stories. But now I am out of school so I will have more time to write and finish my fanfiction. I would like to thank all of my followers for sticking with me and supporting me throughout my writing journey. It means a lot that you are supporting me in my dream to become a good writer in movies and video games one day :3. Stay tune for more stories that coming up in the coming months.


	8. Bummer

"Thanks." Marie breath in relieve sitting on the floor.

"It is our pleasure." Clank replied.

"Hey these are the two that saved me yesterday from that robot." Pearl informed. "This is Ratchet and this is Clank."

"Nice to meet you." Marie greeted.

"Nice to meet you two." The heros both greeted back.

"What brings you here anyway? Aren't y'all suppose to be saving the galaxy?" Pearl asked.

Ratchet's ears dropped.

"We are homeless." Clank wired down.

"Oh my." Marie gasped.

"Is that robot behind this?!" Pearl growled. She had enough of his shenanigans.

"No I know he's not. When we rescued you and sent you home we returned back to our home and it was in flames. We have been living at the Q-Force since and Qwark is giving us a short break to find a house before we have to return back to work." Ratchet explained. He didn't want the two girls to know about it but Clank already spilled the beans so he thought that he might as well tell them.

"You can stay at my place." Pearl clapped. "Its the least I could do."

"Sorry Pearl but I'm sure your parents would allow that." Ratchet disagreed.

"He is my guardian and when he finds out the two that saved me I'm sure that he will let you stay over until you find a new house." Pearl reassured patting Ratchet on his back. "Actually there he is pulling up now." Pearl begins to run over to Azimuth shouting.

He hops out the ship not noticing anyone else but Pearl at the moment.

"Pearl!" He greeted pulling her into a hug. His tail began to wag uncontrollably and he tickles her a bit.

Pearl begins to laugh so much that she cries. "Mr.Azimuth!"

He hugs her even tighter snuggling his nose around her before letting her go.

"Mr. Azimuth this is Ratchet and Clank. They are the ones who saved me."

Ratchet and Alister's mouth dropped in shock. They both thought for a long time that they were the last lombax left but that changed from this moment on. Ratchet was stricten with disbelief he didn't know what to say. On the other hand Alister knew exactly what he wanted to say.

He walks up to Ratchet and kneels on his one knee "General Alister Azimuth. Four-Bolt Magistrate of the Lombax Praetorian Guard. Elder Councilman for the Center for Advanced Lombax Research. He gets back up. "And you, my dear boy, look just like your father."

Ratchet's eyes widen and his mouth is agape. "I- I don't believe this I-"

"TWO LOMBAXES!"Jarvis shouted as he came out of his house. "Oh my I thought that my friend Azimuth was the last one."

"Nope I just met him yesterday." Pearl said. "He saved me."

Jarvis speeds walk over to Ratchet and shakes his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Ratchet smiled.

"Mr. Azimuth Ratchet and Clank does not have a place to stay can they stay with us?" Pearl gave Azimuth her adorable brown puppy eyes.

Azimuth couldn't ignore her puppy eyes and after all they did save her. "Of course." He agrees with an hardy laugh.

"No it's fine really I know that I saved her but we just met and uh-" Ratchet was interrupted by Jarvis.

"Hey Lombaxes have to help each other out. Not that you have much of a choice. Anyway me and Marie have to get going to her soccer practice." Jarvis mentioned in a hurried voice.

"Okay I will see you later Marie." Pearl waved.

"Bye." Marie and Jarvis waved Going inside their ship and driving off.

"So what do you say Ratchet are you going to come with us?" Pearl said in an excited pirate voice.

Ratchet and Clank stared at each other wondering what to do at this moment. They were met with two huge smiles waiting on their decision.


End file.
